


Overprotective

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [24]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, controlling moirail, threats against person's well-being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going great...until your stupid moirail got involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a chance to put KatNep in a fill and I fucking _took it_. Fill based on this prompt:
> 
> "EquiusNepeta
> 
> An over-protective father (or other male relative) greets their little girl's dates with a shotgun and a threat to hurt them if they hurt her."

You were incredibly happy that you had finally scored a matesprit outing with the boy of your dreams. In spite of your earlier assumptions that there was no way he could  _ever_  return your affections, Karkat Vantas, after a mutual break-up between him and your good friend Terezi, said yes to your bold move to ask him out on a red date to see a troll cinematic feature.  
  
WHY NOT? he had typed to you in his usual angry grey letters. I MAY AS WELL GIVE YOU THE CHANCE YOU DESERVE. BUT WE’RE GOING TO SEE AN ADAM SANDLER FILM, GOT IT?  
  
And got it you did. You could have watched cloth washing receptacle cycles while cleaning your garments for all you cared. You were just happy that he was actually giving you a  _chance_. Things couldn’t have been better for you.  
  
…At least, until your stupid moirail got involved.  
  
CT: D --> Abso100tly  _not_  
CT: D --> I forbid you from going on a red-themed outing with Vantas  
AC: :33 < why not!?  
CT: D --> He is a bad example for you  
AC: :33 < oh purr- _leeeease!_  you dont know anything about him!  
CT: D --> I know he is prone to anger  
CT: D --> And I also know he has an incredibly vulgar vocab001ary  
CT: D --> I cannot in good con%ience allow him to sully you by inf100encing you to speak and act as he does, which he no doubt will if you go on this outing with him  
AC: :33 < whatefur, you cant make me NOT go out with him!!!!  
CT: D --> Yes I can  
AC: :33 < no you cant!  
CT: D --> Yes  
AC: :33 < NO!!  
CT: D --> YES  
AC: :33 < NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO!!!!! DDX  
CT: D --> NEPETA, YOU WILL CONTACT HIM AND TELL HIM THE OUTING IS OFF AND THAT’S  _FINAL_  
AC: :33 < NO! im going to go out and have a good time with karcat with or without your purrmission, and THATS final!!!!  
  
arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling centuarsTesticle [CT]  
  
You thought that you had successfully won the argument, and that you would hear nothing more about it. As you prepared to travel to the lawnrings Karkat resided in (a day’s travel was  _nothing_  for a skilled hunteress such as yourself), you thought nothing more of it and imagined all the wonderful things you and Karkat would do together.  
  
When you had finally travelled to the lawnrings and arriving on the day you both were meant to have your matesprit outing, you were as happy as can be. Knocking on his door, you imagined all the possibilities of him being angry or aggravated or (in your deepest yet most unlikely desires) him being genuinely excited for the whole thing.  
  
What you were  _not_  expecting was him to open the door looking like your frightened prey would look at you in the last minutes of their lives.  
  
“Ohhh!” Karkat exclaimed, half-nervously and in half-forced-excitement. “Hello, uh… _darling_!” Then, as if it were a quick afterthought (even softly saying “oh” as he thought it), he kissed you on the cheek.  
  
It was enough to make your heart flutter, but…he still looked incredibly frightened.  
  
“So!” he said, linking his hand with one of yours. “Let’s go see that film we were talking about seeing—“  
  
“Karkat?”  
  
You interruption seemed to stop him in his tracks. Guessing what the issue was, you sighed, and finished your question.  
  
“Did my meowrail talk to you?”  
  
He gulped, and that was all you needed to hear for you to know it was true. You groaned in frustration at your moirail. You should have known he wasn’t going to let this slide.  
  
“What exactly did he  _mew_  to you?” you asked him. “Wait, scratch that.  _Show_  me what he mewed to you.”  
  
And so he cautiously brought you inside the hive, introduced you to his nice yet cranky lusus, then took you to the husktop upstairs. Unsurprisingly, you found an opened window with a trolllog between Karkat and your moirail.  
  
You read it, already knowing what the gist of it would say.  
  
centuarsTesticle [CT] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
  
CT: D --> Hello, Vantas  
CG: OH, WOW, NEPETA’S MOIRAIL, WHAT A SURPRISE  
CG: OH WAIT. IT’S NOT A SURPRISE.  
CG: BECAUSE NOTHING IS MORE CLICHÉ THAN HAVING SOMEONE’S OVERPROTECTIVE MOIRAIL TO TRY TO FRIGHTEN ME AWAY FROM GOING ON A RED OUTTING WITH THEIR MOIRAIL.  
CG: SO LET ME SAVE YOU THE FUCKING HASSLE AND BEGIN SOILING MYSELF RIGHT NOW.  
CG: OH WAIT, THAT’S RIGHT. I’M NOT GOING TO SOIL MYSELF.  
CG: JUST LIKE I’M NOT INTIMIDATED BY ANY OF YOUR WIGGLERISH TACTICS TO TRY AND SCARE ME OFF.  
CG: WOULDN’T YOU KNOW, YOU FAILED BEFORE YOU EVEN GOT TO TRY. HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE AN ABSOLUTE FAILURE AT EVERYTHING YOU ATTEMPT?  
CT: D --> Shut up  
CT: D --> Shut up  _right now_ , you reprehensible piece of shit  
CG: OH, WELL THEN!  
CG: YOU’RE ACTUALLY *SWEARING* AT ME!  
CG: MR. MY-SHIT-SMELLS-BETTER-THAN-YOU ZAHHAK IS DEGRADING HIMSELF BY COMING DOWN TO EVERYONE ELSE’S FUCKING LEVEL!  
CG: I GUESS THIS WILL BE JUST AS AMUSING AS IT WILL BE ABSOLUTELY POINTLESS!  
CT: D --> I SAID  _SHUT UP_  
CT: D --> You listen to me well, Vantas  
CT: D --> I don’t like you  
CT: D --> In fact, I very well may have  _never_  liked you  
CT: D --> But for whatever reason I cannot begin to fathom, Nepeta has placed her red affe%ions with you, and I have no choice but to respect that  
CT: D --> HOWEVER  
CT: D --> Do not think for a moment that you have pulled the blinders over my eyes  
CT: D --> If you so much as hurt Nepeta in  _any way_ , or otherwise lead her on with false promises of red romance...  
CT: D --> So help me I will make sure you  _pay_  
CG: I’M ACTUALLY LAUGHING AT THE FACT THAT YOU THINK I’M AT ALL FRIGHTENED BY YOU. SO MUCH SO THAT I’M NOT EVEN THE SLIGHTEST BIT OFFENDED THAT YOU WOULD THINK I’M AWFUL ENOUGH TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT.  
CG: BUT OKAY, I’LL PLAY ALONG  
CG: OH *NO*, BIG SCARY EQUIUS!!! WHATEVER  _WILL_  YOU DO TO ME???  _*SWEAT* ALL OVER ME??????_  
CT: D --> It’s not a matter of what I will do to you  
CT: D --> It's a matter of what I will have done to you  
CG: WHAT THE HELL DOES *THAT* EVEN MEAN?  
CG: LOOK, IF YOU THINK YOUR BRUTISH “STRENGTH” IS GOING TO SCARE ME, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING.  
CG: I HAVE FRIENDS IN HIGH PLACES THAT WILL  _M8KE ME WET MY PANTS 8ECAUSE I’M SUCH A WIGGLERRRRRRRR HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!_  
CG: ...WHAT THE FUCK?  
CG: I DIDN’T TYPE THAT!  
CT: D --> That’s a warning  
CT: D --> You may very well have friends in high places, but I too have friends  
CT: D --> Friends that compared to my relative position are in low places and who owe me  _quite_  a number of favors  
CT: D --> Use my STRENGTH to overpower you?  
CT: D --> No, Vantas, that would be too easy  
CT: D --> No, I will have my associates torment and control you into doing  _terrible_  things to yourself, to the point where you are completely aware of what you are doing while you are doing it, though you have no control over you’re a%ions  
CT: D --> I will ruin and humiliate you in ways you will never be able to recover from  
CT: D --> I will have you psychologically, emotionally, and physically scarred without having ever laid my own hands on you  
CT: D --> And when my payback is complete, you will be wishing for death at my hands 100 times over  
CT: D -->  _Do you fucking understand me, Vantas_  
CG: OH GOD  
CT: D --> That’s sufficient enough for me  
CT: D --> Say hello to Nepeta for me  
  
centuarsTesticle [CT] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
  
Oh. My.  _God._  What kind of person would do that? Your moirail, apparently.  
  
You offered a reassuring smile at Karkat. “Don’t worry, Karkat. He’s not going to do any of those things to you. I purromise”  
  
Visibly trembling at having to reread the conversation he had had with Equius, he gave you a skeptical and frightened look, as if doubting your abilities.  
  
“Karkat,” you continued, “he’s my  _moirail_. I’ve talked him down from doing much worse. Just…I just want to have a fun time tonight, alright? And whatefur happens  _happens_.”  
  
Karkat seemed to untense at this. “You…you’ll make sure he won’t do anything? No matter what happens?”  
  
“No matter what happens,” you smiled at him. “Now go downstairs. I want to say one thing to him before we leave.”  
  
Calmer than he was when he first opened the door, he turned away and walked out of the block. You then signed out of his Trollian account into your own, and double clicked Equius’s username to let him know just what you thought.  
  
arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centuarsTesticle [CT]  
  
AC: :33 < that was a low move even fur YOU, equius!!!  
AC: :33 < me and karkat are going to have a good time on our date, and whether or not things end up working out is OUR BUSINESS, NOT YOURS!!!  
AC: :33 < now if you excuse me im going to go watch a romantic comedy film with my red date  
AC: :33 < and when its over and im back at my hive you are in SOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!!! DDX  
  
arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling centuarsTesticle [CT]  
  
CT: D --> Oh, fiddlesti%


End file.
